Just a Toko Story
by Jess-a-ma-jig
Summary: Toph hasn't seen the Gaang in years, but when King Bumi dies she finally has an excuse.


It's been 4 years since the end of the war. A lot has changed. For one I am now of marrying age. Two, our earth king left and gave his thrown to king Bumi. Three, Zuko told Bumi he should make me his heir to the thrown. Four, I'm earth princess. Last but not least, five, earth king Bumi is in the hospital and on the brink of death.

"JUST TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" I yelled at one of the guards.

"Princess Bei Fong I'm afraid that if I take you I will be defying earth king Bumi's direct orders."

"AND IF YOU DON'T TAKE ME YOU WILL BE DEFYING MY DIRECT ORDERS!" if there was one thing I wasn't going to take at the moment it was being told no. "NOW TAKE ME TO KING BUMI!"

"As you wish."

When I got to the hospital I was shocked to feel Bumi the way he was. He had tubes and other items coming out of him. He was also set up to one of those heart rate monitor things but I didn't need to hear the beeps to know his heart rate is extremely low. Earth king Bumi didn't have much time left.

"Can he hear me?" I asked a nurse that was near by.

"No. I'm sorry princess Bei Fong."

"It's fine." I really wished he could hear me. I just wanted him to know that he feels more like my dad than my real one ever did. His breathing and heart rate were slowing more and more each second. He would be dead in a couple minutes and I would have to plan a funeral. I would also have to plan my coronation. I needed help but I didn't have anyone to turn to. I stood there as I felt the earth king Bumi die.

I hadn't seen any of the Gaang since the end of the war. I really missed them. Zuko became fire lord and has been busy with fire nation stuff, Aang has been around the world making peace between people and the nations, Sokka and Suki got married and Katara has been busy rebuilding the southern water tribe and teaching water benders how to water bend. I missed them so much and now I had an excuse for them to come and see me. I made the guard take me back to the palace where I stayed instead of me living with my patents again. Once there I instantly sent a letter to Aang, Katara, Suki, Sokka and Zuko. After the last hawk flew off I collapsed the floor in tears.

A couple hours later a guard came up to me.

"Someone is here to see you, Princess Bei Fong." the guard told me.

"Who?" I questioned. Please don't be my parents.

"Avatar Aang." the guard replied. How did twinkle toes get here so fast?

"Let him in." the guard left then came back with Aang. He bowed and left.

"Hey Twinkle Toes." I knew using his nickname would defiantly irritate him now.

"Hey. Still calling me that?" it worked. His voice was deeper but not by to much. He was also taller.

"Of course I still do. What you think that just because I don't see you for FOUR YEARS mean that I'm just going to stop calling you by your nickname? And how did you get here so fast? And why did you wait for 4 years to come see me?" this is fun but my mind is still locked on Bumi.

"First, yes I did think you would drop the nickname. Second, I was actually entering Ba Sing Sai when I got the messenger hawk. Third, I was busy doing avatar stuff. I haven't even seen Katara." Aang looked sad when he said Katara's name. I hugged him.

"It's good to see you Aang."

"It's good to see you too Toph."

After a couple of days of reuniting with Aang, a guard came into my chambers.

"The rest of the messenger hawks have returned, Princess Bei Fong." I hated being called Princess Bei Fong but no matter how many times I told them not to call me that they just kept calling me it.

"Get twinkle toes so he can read them to me." the guard look at me. He was confused. I sighed, "Avatar Aang."

"Of course, Princess Bei Fong."

"Thank you. AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I yelled. The guard just handed me the notes the hawks came with then walked out of the room without another word. A couple minutes later Aang entered the room.

"Hey Toph, what you need?" Aang asked.

"For you to read these to me." I said handing the notes to him.

"Oh, ok. The first one says:

Toph,

Sorry about earth king Bumi. I'm leaving the fire nation to come see you and make sure your ok. I guess I'll be seeing more of you in meetings.

See you soon, Zuko."

"Cool. Next note."

"Ok, the next one says:

Hey Toph,

It's nice to hear from you. Sorry about Bumi. Can I help you with your coronation dress? I promise I'm on my way to the earth kingdom. Can't wait to see you.

Katara."

"Of course sugar queen wants to help me with the coronation. Well read the next one twinkle toes."

"Sure, the last one says:

Dear Toph,

Poor earth king Bumi. Are you ok? Sokka and I are coming in the same boat as Katara so we will all be there at the same. Can't wait to see you again.

Suki and Sokka."

"I'll take it that Suki wrote the letter."

"Yeah."

"Well I guess we better tell the workers to get the palace ready for their arrival because they all probably left after they sent the hawk and it would have taken the hawks a day to get here so they should be here either today, tomorrow or the day after."

"I guess that makes sense." crap I'm confusing Aang.

"Let's go Twinkle Toes." I grabbed Aang's wrist and dragged him to one of my servants.

I was lying on the floor in my room listening to music, Aang was lying on my bed and playing with little balls by making them spin around in circles really fast, I think he was doing it with air bending, when a scared little servant girl knocked on the open door.

"P-p-princess Bei Fong, th-the fire lord is here." the little servant girl stuttered.

"K, I'll be out there in a moment. Twinkle toes get up." I said throwing a pillow at Aang. The little servant girl ran off to continue her chores.

"Hay I am up!" Aang yelled throwing the pillow back at me.

"Whatever let's just go greet Princess." I got up off the floor and turned off the music.

Aang and I went into the main hall were I felt Zuko standing the room with all the servants and guards as far away from him as possible. Typical.

"Hey Princess," I called from across the room as I started running towards him. Zuko looked at me. I could tell I was already making his blood boil.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Zuko yelled but I ignored his words and hugged him. I pushed myself away from him and punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow! That still hurts,"

"Hey Zuko," Aang called from somewhere behind me.

"Hey Aang. When did you get here?" Zuko replied.

"I got here about 4 days ago."

"Oh. So you still sad about king Bumi?" Zuko asked diverting his attention back to me.

"A bit. But Twinkle Toes has been keeping my mind off him." I answered, "Now come on. If we don't leave this room the workers aren't going to clean the whole room." Aang and Zuko looked around noticing that the servants and guards were practically pushing themselves up against the wall.

"I see what you mean. So then were will we go if not here." Zuko asked.

"Toph's room of course." Aang responded before I could.

"Lead the way, twinkle toes. Let's see if you know your way around here yet," I said pushing Aang in front of us.

Aang lead us down two wrong corridors before I told him that I would do the rest of the leading. When we finally got back to my room, a guard came up to me.

"Let me guess," I said putting my hand up to stop the guard from talking, "Sugar Queen, Snoozles and Snoozles' wife are here?"

"Uh, well, if by that you mean the water tribe siblings and the kioshi warrior, then yes they are here." I didn't respond. I just got up and went into the other room. I heard Aang running after me while Zuko just walked behind. I hope he doesn't get lost in the palace. I mean twinkle toes has been here for four days and still has learnt his way around then again Zuko has lived in palace pretty much his whole life Aang hasn't. Oh well.

"TOPH!" I was attacked by a hug from Katara the second I stepped into the room.

"Get off me sugar queen!" I said pushing her away from me.

"Sorry it's just I haven't seen you in ages. I guess your same as always then strong and independent"

"Yeah, well among other things and this whole missing me thing could have been avoided if you came to see me before now."

"I guess."

"Hey, you guys got any meat or just food in general," Sokka said walking up to me.

"Well hi to you to, meathead and yes we do. Yeng!" I yelled and my main servant ran up to me.

"Yes Toph," Yeng was the only one of my servants that called me by my first name. That's why she was my favourite.

"Can you get Snoozles here some meat?"

"Sure thing Toph. What kind?" Yeng asked Sokka.

"Anything as long as it's meat!" Sokka said. Probably with a huge grin on his face.

"Ok, be back in two secs!" Yeng said winking at Sokka then running of into the kitchen.

"Isn't she great?" I said practically bouncing off the walls.

"I don't like her." Suki scowled.

"Why? I think she's great!" I asked. How can Suki say such a thing?

"Because Toph she winked at Sokka." Katara said in her annoying you-have-to-understand tone. I couldn't help but laugh. Suki growled at me. Yeng re-entered the room.

"Here you go!" she squeaked cheerfully handing Sokka some food.

"Umm... Thanks?" Sokka said slightly scared at Yeng.

"Anything else Toph?" Yeng asked me.

"Yes, can you prepare rooms for Snoozles, Sugar Queen and Hothead?"

"Of course Toph," Yeng said practically skipping away.

"Hey guys," I heard Zuko call from behind me.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"Well I was trying to find my way here but I got lost so it took me a while." Zuko answered.

"And here I was thinking you wouldn't get lost." I smirked.

"Yeah Zuko, I mean, you've lived in palaces your whole life. How could you get lost in one?" Aang asked Zuko.

"Wow twinkle toes I had completely forgotten you were there." I told Aang.

"I got lost because even though I grew up in a palace every palace is different so really it doesn't matter if I grew in a palace or not," Zuko answered Aang's question.

"Oh, ok." Aang said happy with his answer, "So, Katara, how have you been?" Aang continued.

"I've been good. What about you?" Katara said.

"Good, I've been good." Aang stuttered. His heart rating was increasing. Man, I knew he liked Katara but I didn't realize he loved her this much. It's like he's just ran a marathon. I wonder if that's what my heart rate is like when I'm talking to Zuko? I unconsciously put my hand on my heart. This action didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you ok, Toph?" Zuko asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Come on let's go, I dunno, do something the slightest bit fun and or interesting that's not going to happen in this room." I answered.

"OOOO! I KNOW LET'S START PLANNING YOUR CORONATION!" Katara squealed.

"YEAH! LET'S DO THAT!" Suki seconded.

"Fine." I sighed.

"So, how do you plan a coronation?" Katara asked completely stumped.

"Zuko." Katara, Suki and I all whined.

"What?" Zuko sighed.

"How do you plan a coronation?" Suki asked.

"How should I know? Doesn't the earth kingdom have different customs?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I laughed. We started looking around confused. I clicked my fingers and remembered what Bumi said about how to plan a coronation. I jumped up and ran to my room.

Once I returned to the garden where I left my friends they stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Is that a dress?" Suki quizzed. I nodded. It's true it was a dress. It was green with gold lining and it was long with a big, poofy skirt and a tight bust part that really captured my figure, but I wasn't wearing it now.

"It's so pretty. Whose is it?" Katara questioned.

"Mine. I remember Bumi telling me to wear it at my coronation. Along with these shoes," I held up the shoes for them to see. The shoes were gold with green lining to match and contrast with the dress. They were also high heels. "I've been practicing walking in them but I keep smacking into things. So, someone will need to guide me around." Sokka looked at Zuko like he knew a huge secret of his and was threatening to tell everyone. Zuko glared at Sokka then went back to lying down bored.

"You know, Toph, you should get Zuko to walk you around. You know, since he's fire lord and all he could, I don't know, show your new authority," Sokka suggested. Zuko's heart started racing and Sokka was lying about his reasons.

"Ok, what's the real reason, Snoozles?"

"That was the real reason."

"Don't lie to me Snoozles. I can tell when you're lying."

"What? Me? Lie? No."

"Fine, don't tell me but I'm fine with Zuko walking me around if he is." a blush appeared on my face.

"I, um, yeah sure" Zuko stuttered. His heart was still pounding vigorously.

"Well, now we just need a date and to post it around." I informed.

"What about place?" Aang asked.

"I remember Bumi telling me where it's meant to be done too."

"Ok, I know let's have it in a week!" Katara yelled.

"Cool, so, in a week, wearing this, at the rocks near the mangrove trees, from 10am till when ever?" I recapped. Everyone nodded.

"Great, now all we need to do is make posters." Suki suggested. I went into the palace and told the servant that was the best artist and always painted portraits of anything and everything to go start making posters with the coronations info on them.

The next week went by fast. Now I was in my room getting into the dress with Katara and Suki helping me. They kept telling me I look gorgeous but I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. I make it seem like I'm getting married but this is way more pressuring. Zuko was out side the door waiting for me. I got the dress on and was putting my shoes on. Katara and Suki took me to the mirror where Katara did my hair and Suki did my make-up. When they finished, I went to the door and opened it. I swear my heart could pound its way out of my chest I was so nervous. Zuko stood there starring at me in shock.

"You look beautiful." he managed to say.

"Let's just get this over with." I replied. Katara and Suki pushed past us, making me fall. Zuko caught me.

"Um, thanks."

"Toph, there's something I want to tell you."

"That's a lie. Sokka is forcing you to say whatever it is you're going to say." Zuko kept holding me as he pulled me into an upright position.

"Not the point." he put a stray hair back in place as he spoke. "Toph, I, I, I love you." I stood there in shock.

"Zuko, I, I love you too." we leaned in to kiss but Aang came up to us.

"Hey guys, come o- oh I didn't mean to interrupt." we stopped moving closer.

"It's fine. What do you need?" I answered.

"The coronation. You need to get out there." Aang replied.

"Ok, let's go." I started to walk with Zuko guiding me. I could walk in the heels no problem but I just couldn't see where I was going.

As the crown landed on my head, I was named earth queen. Great now I'm going to be forced to pick a king. I want Zuko but he's fire lord. You can't be earth king and fire lord at the same time, can you? I don't care, I'll still choose him. The rest of the day, Zuko and I sat on chairs next to each other and chatted.

"Hey, wanna try dancing?" Zuko asked.

"No, I want to but I'll only dance if I can take the shoes off." I answered.

"Oh, yeah, the shoes. Well, I'm really going to miss you when I go back to the fire nation."

"Maybe I could go with you?"

"No, you need to stay here so you can do earth kingdom things."

"This isn't fair and I'm going to be forced to marry some rich and snooty earth kingdom boy that I don't want, aren't I?"

"I know it's not fair but it's the way it is."

"Hm... Is there a small fire nation or earth kingdom island somewhere in-between the earth kingdom and fire nation?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just, what if we take that island divide it equally between the fire and earth and run our nations in one palace there together that way we don't have to be away from each other. Would that work?"

"Hmm... I don't know. It might but we'd have to ask. Why do you want that though?"

"Well it's hard to be away from the one you love for years on end."

"I know, it's how I felt being away from you." there was a long silent pause as I thought.

"Zuko? Do you think it's possible to be earth queen and fire lady at the same time?" Zuko smiled at my thought. He must have known what I was asking.

"Well, I know what my uncle would say, he'd say," Zuko cleared his throat, "now Toph, in life you choose your own destiny, but sometimes the path you want will have a few bumps and bruises along the road. Though if you perceiver through those issues you will find that what you wanted will be a reality." Zuko used his best Iroh voice.

"Thanks, but that doesn't tell me what you think."

"Well, I think that it is possible. A lot of hard work but it's possible. I also think you would make a greater fire lady." Zuko smirked. He leaned closer and pecked me on the cheek. I blushed and smiled at the ground.

"How's about we ditch this joint and go somewhere you can see?" Zuko suggested.

"Or I could just ditch the shoes?" I replied.

"Deal" I instantly kicked off the shoes and sighed with relief. Hmm... Finally, I can see, Zuko by my side with love for me, plans for the future. Everything is turning for the best.


End file.
